xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tau
Biographical Information Name: Tau Code Name: Tau Age: : Appearance-wise: 23 : Chronologically (as measured in Earth 1235 time): Born in the middle of Year 1 : Chronologically (as measure in total time she has lived): ''Unknown due to ability to transcend time-space '''Sex': *Appears Female *Not sexually compatiable with any other organism known to science thusly effectively she is actually gender-less Nationality: Proto-form, was 'born' in the Congo, so technically Congolese Physical Description Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: 175 lbs Eye Color: Green with red iris Hair Color/Style: blond, very short Other: Etc: : - She has brownish grey fur on her back. : - Large canines : - Thick fingernails : - No sexual characteristic ::: - Her groin resembles that of a barbie doll ::: - She has breasts but no nipples ::: - No belly-button Better Description: *Bluish green skin Physical Traits and their source: *'Female' body - Nightshade *Bluish Green skin - Sargotha and Nightshade respectively *Patch of brownish gray hair on her back - Razlo *Single vertebra tail - Razlo and Sargotha *Larger than normal canine teeth - Razlo and Sargotha *Blonde hair - 32 *Thick fingernails and toenails - Sargotha and Razlo X-Outfit: Never had one Casual Outfit: ''' As little as she can get away with '''Equipment: Various things she drags back to Earth 1235 from trans-planar adventures Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: The Omega force and genetic traits inherited from 'donors' Extra-normal abilities: PRIMARY: Binary Reality alteration *Tau can alter something to render it in a state opposite of what it is. *: Example **Living <-> Dead **Locked <-> Unlocked **Open <-> Closed **On <-> Off **Here <-> Elsewhere SECONDARY: Genetic reversion : Tau can return to a state of being a genetic blank slate and recreate her genetic makeup based on genetic material collected via physical contact with specimens TERTIARY: Misc : Partial phasing ability - She can phase her left hand just like Shadowcat can phase her whole body. (acquired from Kitty Pryde) : Weird sense - Seems to possess the ability to sense other mutants and/or potential sources of genetic material to incorporate into herself. : 'Disappearing' and 'Reappearing' - Tau has demonstrated the ability to seemingly disappear only to later appear out of thin air. Often times she brings something odd and unearthly with her when she comes like an purple animal skin Weaknesses: *Lack of knowledge about the world *Tau has utterly no clue how to trigger the phasing of her left hand. *Unable to directly access her binary phasing ability 'Normal human' Abilities: '''Remains largely untapped, but the following can be deduced *Clearly somehow she is killing and skinning the animals that she wears the pelts of so she must know how to hunt and skin various animals. *Poly-Lingual (though non-verbal) '''Non-Physical and Non-Psychological traits and their sources: *Higher ratio of quick-jerk to long-pull muscle - Rift *Near immunity to blood toxins - Razlo *Immunity to Dalila's toxins - Nightshade *Immunity to Sargotha's venom - Sargotha *Immunity to cold and heat - Daniel Psychological Description Personality: ''' *Semi-Feral *Possibly truly Autistic *Non-verbal *Naive *Highly intelligent '''Interests: '''Largely unknown as she keeps to herself and no one has activelly sought her out to interact with her '''Psychological Traits and their Sources: *High intelligence - Omega *Mental deficiencies bordering on Autism - incomplete 'cloning' of Nightshade/Razlo 'Hobbies: '''Largely unknown '''History: ' Tau is a proto-form created in part from a sample of Dalila's genetic material, that was originally seemingly intended to be a replacement body for Omega. Her growth was stopped when her connection to the ground was severed by Dalila and her body was forced to quickly develop skin to protect itself from Daniel's flames. When the smoke cleared and the fight was over, Tau ended up being dumped on the x men to look after since Omega claimed she had no use for an incomplete spare body. Because her growth was stopped prematurely, Tau at first did not have a complete genetic code. She is now whole after absorbing the needed genetic material from various other residents. Along with the needed genetic material she also took in traits and attributes that changed her anatomy and physiology. In one case gave her a mutant 'ability'. -------------------------------------------------- Six months later, Tau still really isn't fitting in at the institute. She mostly wanders around being left alone for fear of her killing people who annoy her. --------------------------------------------------- One year later, Tau is little more than a feral woman. She is not more pitied than feared but the fact that she can kill with a thought does not escape the x men. She also demonstrates the ability to use her binary reality warping on a larger area than before. This could be seen both as her becoming more powerful and her losing control of her abilities. --------------------------------------------------- When Juggernaut tried to plow into her and knock her down, she instinctively used her binary reality alteration ability to protect herself by changing Juggernaut from 'here' to 'there'. But where exactly 'there' is has yet to be determined. ---- Was seemingly killed/changed into Khaos by her true mother, Omega, who made allusions to letting the x men take Tau having been part of some long term plan she had all along. Category:Characters